Fireflies
by Mr. Chatsky
Summary: HitsuKarin. Кейтаро Куросаки вполне устраивала своя жизнь: лучший всегда и во всем, любимый собственной семьей и волнующийся по пустяковым проблемам 9-летний подросток. Но каково простому человеку с запечатанной силой синигами, которая медленно уничтожает его изнутри, когда его мир начинает медленно рушится, начиная со смерти матери и заканчиваясь встречей с родным отцом.
1. Глава I Повседневность

— Чудик!

— Ненормальный!

— Коротышка!

Жестокие, злые, но детские голоса школьников начальной школы разбивали тишину летнего вечера, перебивая мерное стрекотание кузнечиков и цикад. Толпа маленьких детей собралась под каменным мостом Каракуры, куда падала длинная тень от багрового закатного солнца, и, подбирая небольшие камешки с земли, кидала в мальчика в центре из пятерых мальчишек. Белоснежные короткие волосы мальчонки спутались в колтуны и стали грязными, лицо было покрыто ссадинами, нижняя губа была разбита и несильно кровоточила, темно-синяя футболка в пыли, а на рукаве виднелась широкая дырка, бежевые бриджи изодраны, колени содраны до крови, словно его тащили по асфальту. Школьный портфель был выпотрошен, а учебники и тетрадки лежали на земле мятые и топтаные. Прикрывая лицо руками, беловолосый пытался увернуться от камней и убежать отсюда, но мальчишеская гордость и слова родного дяди хорошо отпечатались в его умной не по годам голове: «Как бы не было больно мужчина всегда терпит.»

— Чокнутый! — С очередным оскорблением черноволосого мальчика в локоть его ровесника попал увесистый камень. Кейтаро поджал нижнюю губу, чтобы не расплакаться от сильной боли по всему телу, и еще сильнее прикрыл светло-бирюзовые глаза маленькими ручками. Обидчики нахмурились, и они явно были недовольны каким поведением мальчика — обычно, остальные дети плакали даже от простого несильного толчка в бок, а этот даже слезинки не проронил. — Наверняка ты какой-нибудь псих! Не бывает людей с седыми волосами, только старики и старухи!

— Может на нем опыты проводили, а?! — поддакнул рыжий, конопатый мальчик с курносым носом и веснушками. Дети гадко засмеялись, и Кейтаро скривился, как от зубной боли, даже не подозревая, что его ровесники могут так издеваться над людьми. — Гений и гордость нашей школы — Кейтаро Куросаки! Лучший во всем и всегда на первом месте! — спародировав директора начальной школы, выплюнул Каваками, смотря прямо в светло-бирюзовые очи. — Так почему ты не можешь дать мне сдачи, Куросаки? Боишься силенок не хватит? — Кио скривил губы и, подняв ровесника за футболку, посмотрел своими серыми, почти черными глазами в яркий аквамарин. — Всегда прячешься за маминой юбкой!

— Это ты всегда прячешься! — выбравшись из хватки, Кейтаро попытался ударить обидчика и заехал тому в бровь. Да и, если присмотреться, рыжий хулиган выглядел не лучше: одежда стала грязной, правая щека была вся покарябана, а над его глазом будет большой темно-синий синяк. Остальные дети испуганно отшатнулись, не ожидая подобного удара по рыжему Кио. Кейтаро недовольно поджал сильно саднящую губу и нахмурил лоб, отчего там появилась глубокая морщина, характерная черта лишь для Куросаки. — Не умеешь драться в одиночку, так держи язык за зубами, трус! И я могу за себя постоять! — Куросаки уже хотел снова ударить мальчика, как на мосту проскользнула знакомая женская тень с сумкой в руке.

— Что вы там делаете?! Прекратите сейчас же! — Громкий крик женщины достиг школьников, и они ринулись прочь, боясь быть узнанными и замеченными матерью нелюбимого ими одноклассника. Взобравшись по крутому склону канала и едва не поскользнувшись, пятеро мальчишек принялись бежать от грозной черноволосой женщины, которая пылала праведным гневом, смотря вслед обидчикам ее сына. Когда дети скрылись за мостом, Карин спустилась по лестнице и бросила сердитый взгляд на беловолосого, встретившись с ледяными бирюзовыми глазами сына, который стоял в ворохе мятых тетрадей, нахмурив тонкие детские брови, и сердито поджимал края футболки.

— Кейтаро, зачем ты полез в драку? Ты же знаешь, что они просто тебя дразнят, и не стоит обращать на них внимания. — Молодая женщина положила сумку на землю, присела на корточки перед сыном и дотронулась белых волос мальчика, вынимая кусочек травы. Маленький Куросаки отвел глаза в сторону от светло-серых глаз матери и размазал рукой грязь на лице, скрывая покрасневшую губу. — Все хорошо? — Куросаки наклонила голову, пытаясь заглянуть под руку ребенка.

— Все хорошо, мам. — Настойчиво ответил беловолосый ребенок, пряча кулачком царапину на губе. Сестра Ичиго устало выдохнула — правильно брат говорил, что характером отчасти Кейтаро пошел в нее, такой же упрямый как баран.

— Кейтаро, можно я посмотрю? Обещаю, я не сделаю больно. — Карин аккуратно приподняла тонкую руку сына и нежно провела по его щеке. Бирюзовоглазый мальчуган недовольно поморщился, когда мамина рука дотронулась нижней губы. — Ты опять весь испачкался и поцарапался! Если так продолжиться, то ты останешься завтра со мной на весь день дома и не будешь ухаживать за бабушками Кичи и Манами, а ты знаешь, как они тебя любят. Они очень расстроятся, когда узнают, что ты снова подрался! — Черноволосая пригрозила пальчиком ребенку, который снова вспомнил о мании старушек дарить ему всякие сладости и всячески баловать. Угроза возымела эффект, и теперь Кейтаро смотрел на нее жалобными глазами, прося прощение. Карин слегка улыбнулась, смотря на сына. Все-таки он до безумия похож на отца и внешностью, и характером. — Просто постарайся не замечать их провокаций и не драться, хорошо, Кейтаро?

— Я больше не буду драться, мама. Честно-честно! — Мальчик улыбнулся в счастливой улыбке и обнял красивую женщину, уткнувшись носом в ее длинные черные волосы. Обняв сына в ответ, Куросаки погладила его по грязной спине и грустно ухмыльнулась, мысленно прощаясь с этим красивым и белоснежным платьем. Увидев на земле серый рюкзачок сына и разбросанные тетрадки и учебники, светло-серые глаза Карин снова посмотрели на Кейтаро. Из-за необычной внешности отца бирюзовоглазаму тяжело жилось и у него не было друзей, что ее очень расстраивало. В свое время у нее их было очень много, пусть и не девочек, но мальчишек точно.

Когда Карин только ждала своего сына, она верила, что он не будет настолько сильно походить на собственного отца, но ее призрачные надежды разлетелись словно пепел по ветру. Яркие светло-бирюзовые глаза, обрамленные пушистыми черными ресницами, белые волосы, словно только что выпавший снег, мальчишеское круглое лицо, как у Тоширо в их первую встречу, с прямым аккуратным носом, даже небольшой рост в его девять лет выдавал его родословную с потрохами — сходство было на лицо. Сердце болезненно сжалось при воспоминании о нем, а разбитая душа радостно запела, что не стоит терять надежду на счастливую семью и дальнейшую жизнь. Карин прекрасно понимала, что этого не будет — они оба слишком независимы и упрямы, а то что родился Кейтаро можно считать благословением небес.

— Тогда давай-ка соберем вещи, а потом мы придем домой, и я обработаю твои боевые ранения, Кейтаро. — Улыбнулась ребенку Куросаки, смотря как ее беловолосый мальчишка поднял тетрадь по иностранному языку. Взъершив и без того лохматые волосы Кейтаро, Куросаки убрала все тетрадки и учебники в сумку и взяла детскую ручку в свою ладонь, направляясь к их дому. У Кейтаро сегодня был очень тяжелый день и ему нужна была ее помощь.

— Ай! Больно же! — Мальчик недовольно вскрикнул и завертелся на стуле, когда к его разбитой губе аккуратно приложили ватку, пропитанную перекисью водорода. Карин нахмурила брови и прикусила язык, стараясь удержать неугомонного ребенка и закончить такое неблагодарное занятие, как обработка ран и ссадин после ребячьих драк. Снова приложив ватку к чистому лицу сына, Куросаки осторожно обработала ранку, смотря, как Кейтаро весь скукожился и молча терпел неприятную для себя процедуру. Конечно, получать ссадины намного легче чем их лечить!

— Вот и все. — Черноволосая выкинула использованный материал в мусорку и убрала с кухонного стола аптечку на верхний ящик серванта, пока бирюзовоглазый облегченно вздохнул и дотронулся до тонкой корочки на губе, которая от прикосновения засаднила. Зашипев, Куросаки соскочил со стула на паркет и прошелся к холодильнику, доставая из него кусочек льда и прикладывая к «боевому» ранению. — Иди помой руки. Скоро будем есть. — Женщина подошла к плите и перемешала основу для карри, украдкой смотря на побежавшего наверх сына.

Они переехали сюда, как только Карин скопила достаточно денег, смогла найти высокооплачиваемую работу в местной больнице и окончательно встать на ноги. Небольшой белый двухэтажный домик в приличном районе, недалеко от работы и начальной школы, а также от клиники Куросаки. Вывалившись из прострации, черноволосая посмотрела на сковороду и, отойдя на секунду из кухни, достала из кожаной сумки старую, уже потертую временем фотографию, которая была сделана в больнице. Маленький сверток, прижимаемый к груди, измученной, почти белого цвета женщины со счастливой улыбкой, со смешным белым пушком на голове и светло-голубыми, младенческими глазками. Карин тепло улыбнулась, смотря на себя и маленького сына. Кейтаро не очень-то любил фотографировать, так что это фото было по-настоящему уникальным, а его дубликат занимал почетное место в альбоме Иссина, которой тот частенько пересматривал, плача от радости и залезая на портрет Масаки.

Кейтаро вытер мокрые руки махровым полотенцем и вышел из ванной в коридор верхнего этажа. Бросив быстрый взгляд на фотографии на стенках, школьник начальной школы неторопливыми шагами подошел к зеркалу в конце коридора и понуро повесил голову, в который раз рассматривая свое лицо. В стекле отражался невысокий беловолосый мальчик с хмурым лицом и ледяными глазами в черных зауженных джинсах и белой кофте. Разочарованно вздохнув, мальчик лишний раз убедился, что от матери ему почти ничего не досталось кроме формы губ и тонких бровей, да упрямости стада баранов и ослов. Взлохматив белоснежные волосы на затылке, Кейтаро развернулся и бегом направился к лестнице, запнувшись о первую ступеньку.

— «О черт!» — Кейтаро в спешке попытался ухватиться за перила или стенку, чтобы опять не сломать себе что-нибудь на этой проклятой деревяшке. Неосторожный взмах кистью руки и одна из рамок полетела под ноги, но в последний момент он успел ухватиться за нитку от этой несчастной. Внизу послышался звон разбившегося стекла, и Куросаки прищурил бирюзовые глаза, пытаясь определить масштаб трагедии. — «Это конец… Хотя, я еще смогу успеть написать завещание.» — Душа ушла в пятки, сердце перестало биться, а кожу прошибло холодным потом. Прямо на пороге лежала мамина любимая фотография в разбитой раме, где была собрана вся семья Куросаки: Дядя Ичиго, тетя Рукия, сестры Маэко и Маеми, брат Кайен, Карин, Кейтаро, тетя Юзу, дядя Джинта, сестрица Момоко и обнимающий их всех Иссин.

— Кейтаро, что ты опять натворил? — Из угла выглянула черная макушка, а у Кейтаро перед глазами пролетела вся жизнь, так как черноволосая за секунду сжала в бараний рог железный атрибут кухни, именуемый половником. Инстинкт самосохранения подал сигнал, и беловолосый на сверхскорости рванул обратно по лестнице, молясь всем богам, чтобы он выжил. Пусть Карин и прощала ему драки с мальчишками, но порча фотографий каралась несколькими десятками тумаков и лишения десерта. — Кейтаро! — Грозный крик сотряс дом Куросаки, заставляя прохожих передернуться и застыть в шоке.

В конечном итоге Кейтаро просто заставили все убрать и завтра сходить за новой рамкой, не оставив без ужина и сильного подзатыльника от разозленной женщины. Аккуратно достав из-под разбитого стекла семейное фото и положив его на столик в гостиной, беловолосый выбросил все большие осколки и треснувшийся пластик, взял метлу и начал собирать разбившееся стекло в совок.

— «А это еще что?» — Присев на корточки перед маленьким кусочком рамки, Куросаки еле выудил оттуда какой-то маленький пожелтевший кусочек бумаги. Быстро убрав его в карман джинс, Кейтаро быстро выкинул ненужные вещи и поднялся в свою комнату, пожелав спокойной ночи и захватив свой рюкзак. — «Посмотрю попозже. Все равно вся ночь впереди.»


	2. Глава II Начало неизбежного

Кейтаро широко распахнул светло-бирюзовые глаза, устремив взор в непроглядную тьму, которая затягивала его в свою черную липкую пучину. Тряхнув белоснежной шевелюрой, мальчик перешел из положения лежа в сидя, попытался огляделся и испуганно шарахнулся в сторону. Его комната исчезла, не было деревянного стола с детскими рисунками, широкого шкафа с одеждой, разных плюшевых игрушек, подаренных еще в детстве, и Кона на мягкой кровати, мамы за соседней стенкой, а на полках — любимых книжек в твердых переплетах. Тонкие пальцы похолодели от страха, кожа покрылась мурашками, а сердце забилось в быстром темпе, хотя Куросаки пытался прервать предательские действия собственного организма на что-то неизведанное. В холодной и черной тишине было невыносимо печально и одиноко, словно его душу потихоньку чем-то отравляли, и от этого становилось не по себе.

— Ты услышал мой зов… — тихий, мурлычущий голос раздался над самым ухом Кейтаро, заставив мальчика резко дернуться на него. В одинокой темноте вспыхнула светло-синяя вспышка пламени, которая тут же исчезла в кромешной тьме этого странного места, оставляя его снова одного.

— Кто ты такой?! — громко и почти бесстрашно спросил беловолосый, но тут же тихо кашлянул в маленький кулак. Звонкий, мальчишеский голос предательски задрожал от липкого, противного Кейтаро страха. Куросаки нахмурил белые брови и устремил взгляд бирюзовых глаза туда, где в последний раз скрылся обладатель странного голоса. — Что это за место?!

— Ты сам можешь ответить на эти вопросы. — Мужской голос с мягким баритоном снова зазвучал из густой тьмы, и Кейтаро вопросительно поднял бровь, прикусив обработанную губу. Кто этот тип, и почему он говорит какую-то чушь? Мысли вмешались в вихре разных предположений и событий, а мозг начал интенсивно работать, пытаясь вспомнить кому из знаковых принадлежит этот странный голос. Страх пропал, дышать стало как будто легче и свободней, но странное ощущение, что это начало чего-то неизвестного, не покидало беловолосого. — Позови меня… — Голос стал нетерпеливей и холодней. — Узнай мое имя!

— Кто ты такой?! — еще более громче крикнул Куросаки в ответ, и в следующею секунду его ноги в бессилии подогнулись, заставляя своего хозяина свалить на холодную поверхность этого мира. Резкий порыв ветра, и тьма разбилась под оглушительным тигриным рыком, от которого закладывало ушные перепонки и звенел воздух. Огонь горел в глазах огромного представителя кошачьих, бело-серебристая шкура зверя блестела в синих языках пламени, переливаясь красочными оттенками. Силясь пересилить звон и силу ветра, Кейтаро поднял на согнутых коленках. — Зачем тебе это?

— Мое имя… — Огненный тигр оскалил свои белоснежные клыки, раскрывая пасть в беззвучном шелесте губ и что-то говоря. Ветер оглушал мальчика, и Кейтаро прикрыл глаза, пытаясь услышать незнакомца, но шум и грохот перебивали все звуки объятого синим огнем представителя крупных кошек. А потом тьма рассеялась.

— И что это было? — охрипшим голосом спросил Кейтаро, когда над его ухом зазвенела привычная песнь будильника.

В комнате было темно, луна не освещал своим светом помещение из-за плотно сдвинутых штор, но мучительно жарко и душно — середина лета как никак. Привычным жестом откинув одеяло и выключив надрывающиеся железку, Куросаки босиком протопал по холодному паркету и плюхнулся за письменный стол, не забыв включить настольную лампу, которая мгновенно осветила комнату. Плохая переносимость температур определенно передалась ему по мужской линии, и потому приходилось каждую ночь вылезать на холодную крышу, чтобы хоть как-то охладить пылающую кожу. Хотя, в этом можно было найти и плюс, когда в промерзший льдом Антарктики дубак ты можешь ходить практически в трусах и не заболеть.

По столу прошелся горячий ветер, и бумажка глухо зашуршала в кармане джинс, которые небрежно скинули на спинку стула. Выудив старую бумажку и поспешно запихнув ее в карман пижамных штанов, Куросаки встал из-за стола и, не забыв подставить стул, полез в шкаф за пледом. Как никак, а черепица пусть и была горячей днем, но ночью она быстро остывала и становилась холодной.

Правда в последнее время просыпаться в три часа ночи послужила еще одна причина. Один и тот же сон не отпускал беловолосого уже два месяца, если быть точным, но сегодня хозяин этого странного голоса впервые показался. Куросаки готов был биться о стенку до бессознательного состояния, ибо высказывания «Я — твоя сила!», «Найди меня!» и «Узнай мое имя!» больше подходит для героя дешевой седзё манги, которую ему часто подпихивали девочки из его класса, чем для обычного девятилетнего пацана, который нечем не выделяется, кроме цвета волос и глаз. Но, если быть откровенно честным и убрать привычный сарказм, то огромный тигр в языках пламени производил должное впечатление, и мальчик даже остался довольным.

— «Ну что за бред! Я всегда знал, что наш бородач странный, но не думал, что его гены достанутся мне. Но если призадуматься, то теперь мне понятно почему он такой двинутый.» — Кейтаро едва не уронил клетчатый плед из рук и не упал со стула, когда до него дошла одна простая истина. — «Но я не хочу быть сорокасемилетним мужиком с замашками капризного трехлетнего ребенка! Так, Кейтаро, успокойся. Ты таким не станешь, мама не позволит. Да и семья второго чудика не переживет. Интересно, а что это был за тигр?»

Упершись ногами в оконную раму он одним точным броском закинул теплую накидку на крышу. Обхватив одной рукой скользкий водосток, Кейтаро подпрыгнул и схватился второй рукой за кусочек черепицы. Подтянувшись на руках, Куросаки босыми ногами встал на ледяную крышу, которая тут же обожгла пятки пронзающим холодом. Ночная прохлада смешалась с палящим ветром, создавая идеальную температуру, а редкие огни Каракуры позволяли любоваться на ночное небо без единого облачка. Молочная россыпь мириад звезд завораживала, и Кейтаро соврал бы, если бы ему сказали, что он не любит смотреть на яркие созвездия, которые расположились на темном небосводе. Новый поток ветра приятно прошелся по белым волосам, и мальчик откинулся на мягкое покрытие, когда в кармане зашуршала выпавшая из рамки бумажка. На ощупь бумага была плотной и гладкой, словно отполированной. Фото.

— «И почему мама спрятала ее от меня? Обычно ей нравится показывать мне фотографии.» — Пошуршав для приличия бумагой и приняв сидячее положение, Кейтаро крепче сжал ее в руке, боясь, что она улетит с новыми потоками горячего воздуха и исчезнет в перепутье улиц и перекрестков. — «А может там что-то важное?.. О Ками-сама, легче просто посмотреть!»

— «О, единственная умная мысль за весь день! Поздравляю, ты деградируешь, пацан.»

— Что за черт? — почти подпрыгнув от неожиданности и не выронив из рук, вскрикнул беловолосый, но моментально заткнул рот рукой. Не хватало еще разбудить Карин для полного праздника жизни, который она устроила сыну за разбитое имущество, или соседей. Обглядевшись, Куросаки не заметил на крыше никого кроме двух воркующих голубей. — Показалось?

— «Ага, тараканы в твоей голове устроили зажигательную вечеринку и окончательно пропили твое серое вещество. Парень, тебе всего-то девять лет, а ты уже тупеешь.» — мурлычущий голос сочился сарказмом. — «И да, я галлюцинация, которая преследует тебя на протяжении двух месяцев и которая будет продолжать это делать на протяжении всей твоей долгой жизни. Так что показывай фоточку, а то мне уже любопытно!»

Подозрительно сощурив глаза, мальчик подчинился внутреннему голосу и принялся разворачивать потертую бумажку. Фото оказалось немного выцветшим, но цветным. Рыжеволосая пышногрудая женщина в ярко-голубом коротком платье, которое ей шло, стояла рядом с мужчиной со странной лисьей улыбкой и донельзя сощуренными глазами. В женских руках красовался изящный свадебный букет из белых лилий, на губах сияла наисчастливейшая улыбка, а серебряноволосый был весьма растерян. Бросив взгляд в нижний правый угол, Кейтаро удивился, что она еще сохранилась. Дата свадьбы тети Рукии и дяди Ичиго невозможно забыть даже если очень постараться, а забыть день рождение дяди Бьякуи еще страшнее, чем девятый круг Ада.

— «Кстати, так ты тот тигр?» — всполошился Куросаки и чуть не свалился с крыши, когда здоровая кошка положительно мурлыкнула. — «Что это были за вопросы? Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я узнал твое имя? Что черт возьми ты забыл у меня в мыслях? У меня столько вопросов, и ты, надеюсь, удовлетворишь мое любопытство?» — Вопросы продолжали сыпаться, словно град с неба, но их владелец говорил вполне спокойно и четко формулировал свои выражения.

— «Слушай, Кейтаро.» — голос кота резко стал серьезным и холодным, как сталь. Обладатель бирюзовых глаз насторожился и внимательно начал прислушиваться к тигру. — «По-хорошему, благодаря барьеру я должен был пробудиться, когда тебе исполнилось бы лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать, но из-за твоей высокой реацу цепи, сдерживающие меня, начинают ломаться. И как только это произойдет Пустые начнут охотиться на тебя.»

— «Кто такие Пустые?»

— «Пацан, не перебивай меня!» — кошачий голос был пропитан злобой, несмотря на мягкий тон. Кейтаро недовольно прикусил губу и невольно сморщился, почувствовав металлический привкус крови. Зарывшись руками в белые вихры, Куросаки попытался осмыслить это сумасшествие, от которого напрочь умер здравый смысл. — «На самом деле ты очень хорошо держишься и даже в этом бреде пытаешься сохранить холодную голову.» — Тигр тихо рассмеялся, и Куросаки поднял взгляд с фонарных столбов на ночное небо, внимательно вслушиваясь в монолог огромного кота. — «Но давай по порядку. Ты задаешь мне вопрос, а я отвечаю на него. Лады? И, кстати, ты молодец раз сразу понял, что со мной можно общаться мысленно.»

— «Ладно.» — согласился беловолосый и откинулся на спину, проигнорировав похвалу. — «Зачем ты звал меня?»

— «Я кот, и я ненавижу сидеть взаперти, но какая же судьба шутница.» — Кейтаро вопросительно вскинул бровь. — «Сколько себя помню я всегда был скован духовными цепями, которые сдерживают мои силы. И ты их не увидел из-за того, что твоя сила находиться под сильной печатью, которая образует прочный барьер.»

— «А что было бы, если бы мои силы не были запечатаны?»

— «Ты бы откинул коньки на третий год жизни, так как ты человек.» — под злодейский хохот отозвался полосатый кот, и Кейтаро готов был поклясться, что он сейчас нагло ухмыляется. — «Знаешь, а я ожидал истерику, но ты оказался крепким орешком. Неужели не боишься огромного зубастого тигра, который в придачу умеет говорить и может перекусить тебя напополам?»

— «Нет, не боюсь.» — уверенно ответил Куросаки. — «В моей семье слишком много людей со странными закидонами и я уже привык, так что мне не страшен тигриный облезлый коврик.»

— «Пацан, ты вообще обнаглел!» — взревел представитель кошачьих, словно ему наступили на его полосатый хвост. Не сдерживаясь Куросаки прикрыл глаза, слушая как тигр подхватил его звонкий смех своим мягким баритоном.

— «Ты так и не ответил на вопрос: Кто такие Пустые?» — сквозь смех повторился беловолосый, но тут же замолчал. Огромная сила ужасающей ношей упала на плечи, приколачивая Кейтаро к крыше, а легкие словно склеились, перегораживая путь кислороду. Перед глазами начали появляться цветные пятна, были слышны глухие шаги, отчего беловолосый осторожно начал сползать с гладкой черепицы. Страх молнией пробежал вдоль позвоночника, свертываясь жидкой массой около сердца, кровь бешено стучала в висках, а плед тряпкой упал вниз, когда он вскочил на ноги. Непонятное черное существо с белой маской оскалило острые клыки, принюхалось к встречному ветру и бросило взгляд черных глаз на Кейтаро.

— «Он стоит прямо перед тобой.» — тихо прорычал тигр. — «И раз ты его видишь значит последняя цепь разрушилась.»


End file.
